The Song Kept Secret
by Doctor-River
Summary: This is PURELY based on teasers of Series 6! No further info can be given in this summary, must be read in the story- Spoilers! ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story and basically I've read a lot about series 6- rumours, news, spoilers, teasers and such so in each chapter I've written a teaser in the title and formed a story using several of them. This is purely based on the teaser titles and my own imagination, no corfimation of any of the events in the story are true but the teasers are authentic! (Any teasers mentioned in the contents of the story are also in bold.) Enjoy...**

**'Some Lies Are Just Too Much For The Psychic Paper...'**

The Doctor, in the TARDIS, alone- and he's bored out of his mind! He's just recently dropped Amy and Rory off on their honeymoon and now he has nothing to do.

He started to pace the control room of the empty TARDIS flipping the odd switch here and there and stopping every now and again. His mind started to wonder away, to a point of no return- to River Song.

So many questions that he needed answered about her- who is she? How does she know him? Are just a few to start off...

He kept looking around the room for someone but then he remembered that he was the only one there and that made his hearts fall. Maybe if he went to find River, he could get her to come along with him somewhere and keep him company, she seemed good at that and keeping him on his feet.

But that was all compromised when the Doctor felt an energy surge and a warm spot in his tweed pocket. He rolled his eyes, probably nothing important or just someone trying to annoy him... His hand rummaged around until he picked up the brown leather wallet that had the Psychic Paper inside. He opened it up confused and read what was being written.

'_**Zero Point**, URGENT!'_

He had no idea what the message meant or who it was from. He read it again, then realised what Zero Point meant. Zero Point is the most mysterious place in the universe, those who go there never return...

Many unusual things happen at Zero Point and they change for every new soul who enters. It is referred to as 'The Zero Point' as many give up hope on those who enter the cloud of no return, the bizarre energy that lingers around Zero Point creates an unusual feeling for the soul and lures them into the unknown...

It is located at the co-ordinates 000-0000-000 in the universe and it is a cloud of dust that shrouds a planet of some sort with a bizarre energy pulse. The darkest corner of the universe where few fear to tread, it seems practical to place it there.

The Doctor was unsure whether this was a joke, or trick or... real. He never expected someone to tell him to go to 'The Zero Point.' It's a death-trap, he knows it and he's smart enough to stay away from it. So, that's where things got interesting...

'_**The Bones of the TARDIS **lye in Zero Point...'_

Whoever sent the notes sure knew how to irritate someone. 'The bones of the TARDIS? Ha!' he thought in disbelief. The Doctor just placed the Psychic Paper back in his pocket when all of a sudden, the TARDIS started to rumble and quake. He was thrown off the seat he was on and hurtled to the floor.

'_Time-Lord hither the call, come to Zero Point for the Song plays louder in your soul.'_

The third note said. This one was more of a riddle, a confusing riddle that really got the Doctor curious and annoyed.

He tried to stabilize the TARDIS when he received one last note and this time it was in different writing:

'_**Silence Will Fall!**'_

The Silence? They have been following the Doctor around for some time now and he still had no idea who or what they are. As he read the note, he heard a bizarre hissing noise through the rumbling of the TARDIS, it only hissed when he read the note for no longer after.

This had him, he had to go to Zero Point and find out what the Silence is, who kept sending him the notes and solve the mystery of 'the point of zero return.'


	2. Chapter 2

**'What awaits the TARDIS at Zero Point?'**

The Doctor regrettably tried to steer the TARDIS safely to Zero Point, he knew the risks, but he just couldn't help trying to solve this once and for all. Whatever was sending him the messages obviously knew him well. It was playing games, testing his patience.

'_...For the Song plays louder hither the plea, only your heart can set it free._

_Count thy sins as the darkness falls, Silence reigns now unless you answer the calls._

_**The Mill Green will be set ablaze**, not if your memory emerges the haze._

_The flow of the water- barely a stream, find her now and leave this horrible dream._

_The River runs deep- only for one, search your hearts so the deed is done.'_

The Psychic Paper message read. Another riddle, a long riddle, the Doctor doesn't like riddles. He tried to solve a riddle a while ago and it put **him on trial- twice**! Since then, he vowed to avoid riddles but whatever this is, it knows how to make the Doctor curious- almost on a personal level, this made the Doctor slightly scared and nothing makes the Doctor scared unless it is truly terrifying.

"Who or what are you?" the Doctor questioned slipping the Psychic Paper back into his pocket. His face screwed up in confusion as he pondered a moment longer.

The TARDIS rumbled through the stars and shook the Doctor about as it neared Zero Point, 'the point of zero return', he hoped that it was just a name and he would return safely. It seemed doubtful that he would be the only person to set foot in Zero Point and return but nothing could extinguish the Doctor's hope and faith no matter how bleak.

The TARDIS was acting strangely as the time and date were changing rapidly and unexplainably on the monitor until the screen cracked. The obscure energy being emitted from Zero Point must be tampering with the screen... or it could be tampering with time itself, it was hard to tell.

The crack was all too familiar and that started to annoy the Doctor too. "...But, I thought I fixed the cracks..." he pondered as his eyes examined the crack.

His mind started to tick over with thought as he tried to piece together the whole puzzle and solve it before he gets into trouble, again. "Right, so there's **the Zero Point**, the **'Bones of the TARDIS'**, 'the Silence', 'the crack', and someone sending me riddles on the Psychic Paper, so..." The Doctor reminded himself of the unusual happenings. He looked around the room for another pair of eyes taking in all of the information but his hearts sank as he remembered he was alone. "...I'm... talking to...myself again." He sadly added in a quiet and embarrassed voice.

He paused for a moment, remembering the riddle he read a few minutes ago. "Hm, who is this 'she' that was mentioned, what is the 'Mill Green, who are the Silence? WHY AM I ASKING MYSELF SO MANY QUESTIONS?" The Doctor's outburst was that of unusual even for him.

He ran his hand through his hair rapidly trying to think of something. He was becoming stressed and scared, maybe what the secret sender wanted, expected, intended. The Doctor was at a loss, he has no idea what to expect at Zero Point, what he's going to face there and how to stop it. He exhaled heavily as he prepared himself for the unknown and the potentially deadly trip he was about to embark on.

The TARDIS shook again nearly throwing the Doctor on the floor as it neared the mysterious and eerie corner of the universe with Zero Point kept shut off from the rest of reality.

Through the thunderous noises of the TARDIS' engines, the hissing sound echoed in the Doctor's ear and grew louder each second. It sounded as if it were almost saying something.

'_The Song, the Song that breaks through the Silence...'_

It sounded like a hint, or a warning. Either way, it could prove to be very useful. The Silence had been following the Doctor around for quite some time and he still had no idea who or what it is and maybe his trip to Zero Point could help him solve that mystery...


	3. Chapter 3

**'Treading Through The Sands- On The Night They Return.'**

The TARDIS crashed on the rock planet in the Zero Point and the Doctor stumbled out of the doors with a cloud of smoke following behind him. He waved his hand around to clear the smoke as he turned to check the damage. "Not too bad." He coughed looking at the TARDIS standing in the sand.

He looked around the mysterious land, there were no signs of life anywhere and it was silent... too silent.

The land he was standing on was completely covered in deep orange sand and a grey mist loomed all over and the horizon was completely hidden by the thickness of the mist. "This could be the _'haze'_ that was mentioned in the riddle..." he wondered.

It was night as the dark purple sky had millions of stars shining above, although it's hard to see them but they are visible.

He stepped further onto the sand and his head turned in every direction, trying to choose a way to travel. He pointed his finger straight ahead and decided that straight would be the best option. His long legs strode large steps forwards and into the unknown...

There was a chilly breeze in the air as the mist started to fade but still lingered. The Doctor began to question why he had to come here, he had the strange feeling that he was going to need to regenerate at some point on this trip, even though he didn't want to. It was just something about Zero Point that was so unsettling.

His body tensed and a shiver travelled down his spine as he walked further away from the safety of the TARDIS. He turned back and the TARDIS was too far behind to see and the mist didn't help either.

"It's just a desert, I've been in many deserts and survived!" the Doctor reassured himself, no matter how much he tried he knew this was no ordinary desert. "I've **defeated the Sahara Desert** for crying out loud!" he yelled in triumph with a smile emerging, he still wasn't too convinced.

The Doctor marched onwards; things were still too quiet for his liking. A hissing noise started to whistle in the wind, the same one he heard in the TARDIS before he crash-landed.

Just then, a large sand dune formed and started to sink in further into the ground. The Doctor grew weary but continued onwards now at a quicker pace. Another sand dune formed this time closer to the Doctor, like they were chasing him.

The Doctor decided that now would be a good time to start running, he didn't fancy finding out what was making the sand dunes and why. More and more of them formed as each suspenseful second passed by. The Doctor was trying to run in a straight line as best he could so he could remember where the TARDIS was- Mediocre, but effective.

The hissing grew louder again and it sounded like it was right next to the Doctor, but all he could see was mist, sand and dunes. His hearts were pounding as he continued to sprint for his life to anywhere that was away from whatever is in the sand.

The Doctor craned his neck to look back over his shoulder at the sand dunes and amongst the mist; he caught sight of a shadow. A black blur with fearful eyes, just for a second but he recognised the movement patterns.

"**Haemo-Goths**..." he identified them. "But why here? And why now?" he questioned still running as fast as he could.

Haemo-Goths are very rare and don't normally travel in groups. They create eternal nightmares and feast off the consciousness of the victim to make themselves stronger. They're one of the races that the Doctor doesn't reason with at all and he never wants to run into much like the Daleks and Cybermen.

One Haemo-Goth came right next to the Doctor and tried to attack but held back at the last second, this was unusual behaviour for them- normally they would attack anything nearby that has a heartbeat and the Doctor has two.

The Doctor was confused but he didn't want to stop and chat to them. He kept running through the mist in no particular direction apart from away. Just then, he noticed that the Haemo-Goths were slowing down their pursuit and turning away. It appeared as if they lost interest, or were fleeing.

He turned his head to face forwards again and he came to sudden halt, hurtling sand into the air as he did. His jaw hung open in shock as the sight in front of him was one he was warned about and didn't want to believe.

"How is _that_ even possible?"


	4. Chapter 4

**'The Bones of the TARDIS.'**

The Doctor was at a stand-still in the middle of the sand still not believing the sight in front of him. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pressed the button and a faint humming came from the item at his feet. "...It is... but, how?" he asked bending down and picking up the object.

As he opened his palm, a small green crystal was ever so faintly glowing. He examined it and it seemed authentic, no matter how improbable it may be. He soniced it once more to make sure he read the readings right, the sonic never lies.

"But it's... the TARDIS..." the Doctor said in disbelief.

He looked around the rest of the desert in front of him and there were large pieces of rubble lying around. The Doctor took a step forwards followed by another and another as he explored what was lying in the sand. All that was around were fragments of blue wood, a familiar blue wood.

"What happened to you?" he asked the pieces half buried below the surface.

He picked up a fragment and it had the white plate screwed onto it. All that it read instead of the usual terms of the Police Box was

**'_502, but never 503.'_**

Another bizarre message but this one seemed totally irrelevant to the rest. The Doctor ran his hand over the white metal plate and over each letter printed on it. He mourned the loss of his time machine, this was it decaying away as parts of the wood lost its structure and started to distort.

"502 what?" he asked himself.

The Doctor looked around the desert and saw nothing amongst the mist; the Haemo-Goths had completely disappeared. Just then when all seemed quiet, a tremor erupted from underneath the Doctor's feet and the smooth sands started to ripple and quake.

He stepped back and then started to run as the tremor grew stronger. The Doctor started running again but, the sand dune forming under his feet was growing too quickly and it caught him in it. The Doctor was enveloped in sand and he started sinking deeper. His arms were flapping about trying to pull himself out but he just sank further down.

The sand was up to the Doctor's neck now and it was getting everywhere- into his pockets, in his socks and down his shirt. Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his ankle. It felt like a hand and it began tugging at him forcefully and pulling further into the dune. His hearts were racing as whatever was below wanted him down there and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what was underneath him.

The Doctor held his breath as the sand came up his face and the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes tightly was a grey mist and orange sand. For a brief moment, all he saw was nothing until the rest of his body emerged from the sand and he plummeted down several feet until he hit solid ground. He landed on a pile of sand that had fallen before him and it blew up in a gust.

He started coughing and brushing himself down to get rid of the sand. Above him, somehow there was nothing but rock- and this puzzled him, how could he have fallen through rock?

All around him was darkness, he could hardly see in front of him. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out from his pocket and pressed the button to light up the room. He was in a cold cave with long tunnels, like a maze and he looked around but, saw nothing. He wanted to find out what pulled him down here.

"It's a bit dark down here..." the Doctor mumbled.

He continued to walk through the tunnels trying to find a way out. Every now and again, he would see a statue of some sort and some pictographs. He didn't know what they meant; the TARDIS couldn't exactly translate them in its current state.

He came across an entrance to a large room and in the centre was a large table that was carved out of some sort of stone. There were carvings of the same statues he spotted earlier, some sort of lettering and a few other diagrams.

He tried to figure out what the diagrams meant, which was no easy task. Just then he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

'_**Who controls the light sculptors?... **you do..."_

The Doctor looked around to see if he could find who was giving him hints. Then he averted his attention back to the carvings. "...Light sculptors..." he repeated and he noticed several more of the statues around the room. "Of course!" then an idea hit him. An idea to help him out...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not many teasers in this chapter, sorry about that... if you're a bit confused as to where this is leading well, you're no the only one! I genuinely have no idea where I'm going with this, I'm purely making it up as I go along based upon teasers from series 6. Let's just hope it all comes together well in the next few chapters...**

**'Who Controls The Light Sculptors?'**

The Doctor examined the pictures once more and theorised that the one on the table in front of him was a map of the tunnels and the smaller ones were hints, or a story or a way to get out, something along those lines...

'_Time-Lord, only you can control the light sculptors:_

_The missing pieces scattered on the ground, followed you into the tunnel- only one you've found.'_

A voice whispered in the silence. The Doctor looked straight up and a small crack of light peered through the gaps in between the rocks and shone to the floor of the room. He walked over to where it stopped on the floor and kneeled next to it.

"Hm... I don't think it's strong enough..." he stated looking at the faint circle of light next to his hand. A piece of the puzzle, he had found and maybe it could be of use here...

His hand delved into his pocket and pulled out the green crystal from the TARDIS and placed it in line with the light. The light bounced off the crystal and onto one of the sculptors in the room. The markings on the sculptor started to glow the same green as the crystal.

The Doctor followed the light to the next sculptor but, it didn't quite line up. The light was too high for the sculptor. He thought for a moment and then an idea struck him so, he ran back out of the room to where he entered the tunnels. He started to hunt around the floor for fragments of the TARDIS and he carried as much of the wood back into the cave with the sculptors.

Arms full of wooden debris, the Doctor ran over to the sculptor and placed several pieces of wood to make a platform underneath the sculptor so the light would hit it. It started to glow green like the first one and that's when he knew that it was done right and he gave himself a self-satisfied smile.

"There we go! Now, on to the next one." He smiled skipping over to the sculptor which the light guided the Doctor to.

He saved parts of the TARDIS with metal on them just in case he needed something shiny and reflective to guide the light. As the light guiding continued, the Doctor's hopes were rising, this should get him out of here soon and he'll be able to solve that irritating riddle that's been sitting in the back of his mind the entire time. The next sculptor had been lined up successfully and the next on the opposite side of the room.

He was lining up the last sculptor to the light and adding pieces of the TARDIS to it, still not quite lined up with the diagram on the table but, then he heard something, saw something too from the corner of his eye. The Doctor froze and his body tensed. He slowly turned his neck and his body to the entrance and just for a second he saw a blur of golden blonde curls and the most beautiful figure, but only for a second until it disappeared- fled, almost as if it didn't want to be seen.

"...River?" the Doctor questioned in disbelief, he couldn't think of any other person as beautiful as that figure.

His hands slipped from the sculptor, knocking it into perfect alignment with the diagram on the table and all the sculptors in the tunnels lit up and illuminated the paths. The Doctor had started to pursue the figure that could possibly be a hallucination for all he knows. **It might not really be her at all...**

His feet pounding on the dusty ground as he ran down the corridors and down each corridor, a light from the sculptor glowed brighter, to guide him to the exit which coincidently was the same way the figure was heading.

"Wait!" The Doctor called out as he continued sprinting as fast as he could.

If it was River, he would want to know why she was here and why she was running from him. His hearts were driving him faster and further but, she was too quick for him and the figure started to fade... like a ghost.

That was impossible, how can she fade? The Doctor pondered that thought for a moment as he kept running for the exit. Turning at a corner, there was a small light at the end of the tunnel- he'd done it! He had found the exit and started to run with a smile on his face towards it.

Something was emerging from the silence... A tune but, not just any tune... a tune of sadness, a plea but from whom?

**A/N: 'It's not just any tune... it's an M&S tune' Lol, I just had to say it before anyone reviews with that! There are still quite a few chapters to come and I just hope they're all done before the new series starts and they all get explained before my theory comes into place... Thanks to all who've enjoyed it so far and some more is on it's way, promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**'Take Upon Thy Sins And Walk- Slowly'**

The Doctor ran down the tunnel closer towards the light. With each step he took, the sound got progressively louder in his mind. The sound was reaching out to him; he was 'hithering the plea' as the riddle ordered him to. "One step closer to solving the puzzle." The Doctor reassured himself with a smile.

He reached the exit and was greeted by a bright light that faded unusually quickly when he stepped outside the tunnel. The Doctor stood frozen from confusion- he entered the temple by falling through the ground of the surface but yet he stood at the top of a very high staircase that over looked a forest. Another puzzling discovery; the forest was also above ground, yet it was lower down from the temple which was already below ground.

The trees of the forest looked small enough to fit in the Doctor's hand because the staircase was so high up from the ground. His eyes scanned the forest, light and dark green trees arranged in a pattern. He looked closer and noticed the light green trees spelled out **'The Mill Green.'** That name was familiar, another part of the riddle... now things were falling into place.

The Doctor then caught sight of something at the bottom of the staircase, it was small and faint but he could just about see, it was the figure from before- possibly River... His eyes widened as he realised and his hearts began to force him down the shallow, long staircase. He kept running faster and faster. He was trying not to trip over and fall down; it would be a long trip and it would hurt a lot!

**'_Take upon thy sins and walk- slowly.'_**

The voice that had been following the Doctor whispered. He continued running, otherwise he'd lose sight of River and he wouldn't want that ever.

"Slowly? I AM pursuing someone!" He rolled his eyes and sighed at the mysterious voice.

His eyes full of determination as they locked onto River's movements across the ground at the bottom of the staircase. It appeared as if she was teasing him, wanting his attention for something and it was working as he kept his eyes on her. She was running into the forest, looking back after every few seconds making sure he was following her, or checking if he was still chasing her maybe to determine if she could stop fleeing.

The Doctor neared the bottom of the staircase and he was slightly out of breath but, with his two hearts he should recover quickly and he was amazed as to how River could keep running, if it was even River he was chasing. She had disappeared into the forest whilst he was quite far behind her and still running on the staircase. The forest seemed very far away as the trees sat on the horizon, they looked further away now that the Doctor was nearly on level ground with them.

"This place is definitely strange..." he mumbled.

The Doctor reached the ground and as he took his first step on the muddy brown dust, it cracked. Surely he's not that heavy, as River didn't crack the ground once as she ran and he briefly checked to make sure she didn't but that just raised further questions. Why didn't she crack it?

He flinched and pivoted on his heels to face the crack that was right next to his foot. It was shaped like a number- 251, how obscure. The Doctor stood completely still for a moment and thought of what the 251 could mean, and then an idea hit him so he turned his attention to the staircase and he briefly counted the steps of the temple which didn't take him long as he was good with maths. It came to 240, so the other 11 steps must have came from his journey out of the tunnel to the top of staircase.

The sound that had been stalking the Doctor was playing even louder and it sounded more desperate, more hurt and emotional but, when he turned back to face where River was a moment ago, it stopped. Complete and utter silence, there was no sound apart from the Doctor's speech that could be heard- not even his footsteps.

"River!" he called out to the forest that was still quite a distance away.

There was something in that forest and River must be showing him the way, he had to find her and with that set, he resumed his pursuit...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I had a couple of exams to do. Also, I apologize that this chapter is a bit shorter but I promise the next one will be longer, I just couldn't really think of anything else that would come under this teaser... **

**'502- But Never 503'**

With each small, precautious but brisk step, another crack formed and the numbers continued to rise. The Doctor' legs were trembling, sensing every little crack that formed each time his boot touched the ground, sometimes so gently that it was unnatural and seemingly impossible. This was very unsettling, the Doctor's feet were saying speed up before it gives way but his mind was saying be careful and try not to make it give way!

The Doctor didn't fancy having to fall down another hole and besides, he had to catch up to River before he lost her completely. One step further and a large crack formed the number- 502 at his feet. He looked to the floor and studied the number in the crack; he remembered hearing something about the number 502.

The Doctor's eyes widened in sudden realisation of what he read on the TARDIS on the white plate _'502- but never 503.' _Now, he understood that part completely. He only hoped that he was wrong but there was no other obvious possibility.

He was still a fair amount away from the forest; maybe he should've walked slowly and counted his steps carefully, like he was warned. He sighed at his own stupidity, from now on he's going to pay close attention to everything he's told.

He managed to figure out what would happen if it cracks anymore; it doesn't take a genius to figure that out! Those warnings he received were sent to protect him, shame he didn't pay attention to any of them. He was rocking on the balls of his feet, trying to think of any possible way out that doesn't put him in any more danger- nothing.

He tried to think, was the most basic solution that could end up killing him if not done properly always be the best? Well, in the Doctor's case, yes. Usually pacing helps him think but this was the one time he couldn't pace otherwise he would be doomed. After a brief moment of careful consideration he decided that he shall do what he does best: RUN!

After one last moment of deep thought, he went for it, his feet pounding on the dusty ground as he ran as fast as he could. His hearts were thumping on his chest as the nerves and anxiety filled every part of his body. The cracks were growing bigger and causing small quakes, nearly shaking him off balance.

He still pondered as to why River didn't make any cracks in the ground when she ran across, there had to be something planned, or maybe it wasn't River- just a hallucination, or a demon, or something else... His mind was racing as his determination to solve the mystery grew.

His pace quickened as he ran and as it did, the cracks in the ground grew bigger until it started to crumble and give way. The land became uneven and started to tremor. Ever so close to the forest and with one large leap of faith, the Doctor threw himself to the trees and he made it into the forest but, not in the most dignified way- flat on his face, nearly crashing into a tree. He turned so he was lying on his back and looked at back at the path that he just took and there was nothing left.

"...Guess I'm not going back that way..."

He brushed himself down as he rose from the floor and turned to face the large forest. Many more mysteries await the Doctor in the forest, and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to find out what they were.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, the end of this chapter may have your jaw hanging agape, attracting flys! Trust me, all will be explained in due time. Meanwhile, enjoy another teaser...**

**'Find Her Before She Finds You'**

The Doctor took several hesitant steps deeper into the forest, keeping his eyes peeled for anything that was out of the ordinary. There was nothing unusual apart from the silence that lingered in the air, the unsettling silence that seemed to be following the Doctor on his trek around Zero Point.

His hearts were pounding against his chest as he walked further ahead, there was still no sound, he could only feel his hearts beating and couldn't hear them. The Silence must be behind this, whoever or whatever they are...

As he continued on his forward march, the Doctor received another message on the Psychic Paper. He took out the little leather wallet and he contemplated whether he should read it or not, it could be good or bad. But, curiosity got the better of him- it always did and the note read:

'_**Find her before she finds you**, Doctor.'_

It knew his name, it was warning him. He re-read the message over and over trying to think who sent it and what it was referring to. "It can't be River, she was running away from me, why would she want to find me if she was running from me?" he thought, remembering seeing River. His face was screwed up in confusion as he frowned, unable to figure anything out.

The Doctor continued his journey forwards through the tall trees that bunched together all around him and they were slightly concealed within a mist that loomed over the greenery. The mist covered the Doctor's feet in a grey translucent cloud and as he walked deeper and deeper, the mist grew thicker and thicker.

"I won't be able to find anything at this rate, I can hardly see!" he complained as he squinted his eyes to try and see better through the mist. His voice was the only thing that could be heard.

The Doctor sighed heavily as he continued to wonder aimlessly through the forest. Then, he froze in his tracks... A sound emerged from the silence; it was faint but could still be heard. It was two very familiar voices he couldn't believe who's they were- couldn't or wouldn't?

He listened attentively to try and locate the voices, he followed them carefully thinking about every step he took. He paused after every few steps to be sure he was walking in the right direction. The voices started to grow louder as he neared their location but one question sat on his mind: Why could he hear them?

He suddenly came to a halt when he saw two figures talking in the middle of an open area of the forest surrounded by trees. He positioned himself behind one of the tall, thick trees so he hopefully wouldn't be spotted by the others.

His dark brown eyes widened as he identified the two people speaking. One of them, a female, sounded angry, defensive and vengeful but the other, a male, sounded hurt, confused and betrayed. He listened a moment longer and watched every movement each of the familiar people made with extra care, making note of what they did and in the few split seconds he watched, he could feel his hearts aching. The tune of sadness making the plea started to emerge again from the silence but it was very faint, almost unnoticeable.

A cry of pain shot out from the male and shattered the plea's tune from the Doctor's head. The male collapsed on the floor as the female dropped a gun to the floor and fled. He had been shot, right in the chest just in front of the Doctor and the female had already disappeared from sight.

'_Too late...'_

The note on the Psychic Paper read as the Doctor pulled it out of his pocket. He understood now what the previous note and this one both meant. The first was a warning of exactly this happening and the second was telling him he was too late to stop her.

He ran over to the collapsed man on the floor who was lying on his stomach with an outstretched arm pointing in the direction the woman fled in. He knelt beside the man and turned him face up.

The Doctor's worst fear was true- he came face-to-face with himself... and the one who shot him was- River Song...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter may still have you gasping but, all is going to be revealed as my story nears an end with only a few more chapters to go... All I'm saying is, it's not what you think...**

**'Octavian Wasn't Lying'**

The Doctor stay knelt down by himself- looking at his cold, dead face in front of him. River Song had just killed him, the woman who he thought he could trust or even go as far as saying loved.

"Octavian wasn't lying, that woman is trouble, and she can't be trusted. Why didn't I listen to him? I never do, I always think there's some good in everyone, I guess I was fooled as she seemed to have a close relationship with me in the Library but, why didn't I see through it?" he accused himself. "River Song, you sinister minx!" he called out in hatred.

The Doctor caught sight of something on the ground next to the gun, a sonic screwdriver. He picked it up and tucked it in his pocket with the other Doctor's Psychic Paper. "...You won't be needing these anymore..." he sighed.

Vengeance boiled in the Doctor's blood as he rose, he wasn't sure if he should hunt her down and kill her himself or let the authorities deal with her- the Stormcage. But, that wasn't his style, he would let her explain first and if he doesn't believe it then he'll decide from there.

Before he set off in search of River he knelt down and picked up the gun she had used to kill him. His hand was shaking as he lifted it from the leafy floor, his finger set on the trigger ready to fire if he saw her. A tear formed in the corner of his eye and it fell to the floor with a small splash. "...I thought I knew you, River, I thought I loved you..." he whispered. His grip loosened on the gun and it fell with a thud to the ground again. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He tried once more to hold the gun, but with his finger away from the trigger. He may not shoot her with it but he could use in other ways, just in case he tucked it in his pocket.

The Doctor composed himself and set off to hunt down River Song. He made a dash for the direction the deceased version of him was pointing in, trying as hard as he could to catch up to her. There was no sign of her anywhere but he was sure he'd come across her again at some point.

He continued running, his feet were soundless but he could hear something- a heartbeat, a lone heartbeat and he began to follow its sound. It grew louder and louder as the Doctor continued running. He caught a glimpse of golden curls in the distance, it was her. His hand twitched as he wanted to reach for the gun and fire manically, but love was stopping him- he could never not love River.

**'_Pay attention- it's not really her!'_**

A note of desperation was sent on the other Doctor's Psychic Paper, but not his. The note must've been sent too late, the other version of him had dies without knowing that it wasn't really River who shot him, unless it's a lie. But, if it was a lie at least he could've died believing that his lover wasn't really the one who killed him.

Just then, River came to a halt- at the edge of a cliff.

"Hey!" the Doctor called out as he neared her. The heartbeat he could hear was very loud now and beating a bit faster- it was hers alright.

She turned on her feet to face him, she looked different. Something about her wasn't quite right and as the Doctor studied her very carefully he could tell. His eyes locked onto hers, they didn't give off the same tranquil and loving glow as they normally do and that's when he knew it wasn't really her, or it wasn't really her consciousnesses controlling her.

The River imposter smirked slyly and took a step back, falling over the edge of the cliff. The Doctor ran to the edge and stopped. He looked over and saw nothing but fog; she wouldn't have disappeared already if she did genuinely fall. The heartbeat was still strong, so surely that would mean that she was still alive, wouldn't it?

The Doctor bit his bottom lip as he debated whether he should jump and resume his pursuit of her to find out the truth or not. After a moment of deep thought, he jumped into the fog and as he fell the plea's tune started to ring in his head louder and more desperately, he was getting close...


	10. Chapter 10

**'The Mill Green Will Be Set On Fire'**

The mist that surrounded the Doctor as he fell started to become thinner and fade away. He neared the bottom and the pace at which he fell started to slow down. Mere feet from the ground, he came to a halt before he fell the last few feet to weaken the amount of pain he would feel.

He lay sprawled out on the ground of the forest, it all looked the same as before apart from this time- cloudier, almost smoky. His eyes scanned through the dark, thick loud that scatters across the Mill Green.

The plea that he heard whilst he was falling was playing even louder and he began to follow its tune. He wondered carefully, making sure he doesn't walk into a tree or over another cliff or something.

The Doctor noticed River again and sped up his pace through the fog. The tune faded away as he neared her, almost as if she was an interference. She turned around and faced him. "What are you doing here? What have you done with the _real _River?" he interrogated.

Her eyes glowed a dark, angry red- like the Haemo-Goths he saw earlier.

'_The Mill Green will be set ablaze__, not if your memory emerges the haze._

_The flow of the water- barely a stream, find her now and leave this horrible dream._

_The River runs deep- only for one, search your hearts so the deed is done.'_

She hissed at him. It was part of the riddle he received on the Psychic Paper earlier. The Doctor was growing annoyed; he just wanted his River back.

"That's not helpful! Where is she?" he yelled.

"Silence will fall, Darkness will reign..." She hissed again. "...All because of the Song that lies within the River." A teaser, it may not have been rhyme but he could easily solve it.

Then she started to fade away slowly, smirking as she did. It was a Haemo-Goth playing tricks or something like that. With that hint, he knew they had done something to River, not just stealing her appearance to trick him but they have her somewhere and they're using her.

The Doctor was so annoyed and he was almost ready to pull out his hair and scream to the heavens but, he kept his composure so whatever was playing tricks on him wouldn't know how much it was affecting him. They had the one he loved trapped somewhere here, the one place were those who tread never come back, but he was going to break that tradition because of the amount of love he had for this woman.

He noticed a faint light from further in the smoke and he followed it out of curiosity. It started to glow brighter and the smoke thickened. He got closer and closer and came to a clearing in the smoke where he saw a bright energy surge engulfing the forest- almost like a fire. It was a deep purple with black in the middle, it looked almost like fire, purple and black fire. But, the Doctor knew it wasn't.

"Dark-Eco..." he identified it. Dark-Eco and Light-Eco keep everything in balance, if

there is too much of one then existence will collapse, and in the forest there is too much Dark-Eco causing everything in the forest to burn up and die. "...The only way I can stop it is finding enough Light-Eco to neutralise the Dark-Eco flow." He thought.

Then he started to recite the riddle that he had been told numerous times. _"The Mill Green will be set ablaze, not if your memory emerges the haze..."_ he thought carefully, trying not to overlook any part of the riddle.

"Hm, haze... smoke. I need to find a clearing in the smoke, maybe?" He concluded. "It looks like fire, so how do I put out fire- with water." He sussed it. "...But, where do I find something like water that can neutralise the Dark-Eco?" He paused as he heard something emerging from the eerie quietness.

The plea started to play in his head again and it grew louder as he walked, like it was guiding him. It was growing even louder and it was the only thing that the Doctor could hear- everything else was silent. Silence has fallen.

As the Doctor followed the music, he spotted some Haemo-Goths feeding the Dark-Eco. "Of course... they feed off nightmares and nightmares are full of Dark-Eco." The Doctor observed. "They're making this happen, collapsing Zero Point and making it their own home." He tried to carefully sneak round without it noticing him.

**"_The only water in the forest is the River."_**

A message on the Psychic Paper read. The Doctor had no idea how to find the 'water' unless the tone was guiding him to it. He followed it further but, whenever a Haemo-Goth was nearby, it would fade so he just had to be careful around them.

Up ahead, the Doctor noticed that the smoke starts to clear over a large ditch that the Haemo-Goths seem to try and avoid crossing. He ran over to the ditch where the tune was at its loudest.

The solution was right at the Doctor's feet, all he had to do was fuse the solution into the problem to solve it all- easier said than done!


	11. Chapter 11

**'The Only Water In The Forest Is The River'**

The Doctor ran down the ditch and came to a halt in front of a stream of some sort and lying motionless in the very shallow water was River. The liquid was only a couple of inches deep and it only just covered parts of River's legs and her curly hair floated on top of it. He knelt down beside her and lifted her head in his hands.

"River, speak to me... River I know you're stronger than this!" he whispered into her lush golden curls. "Please be ok..."

'_Let the River's Song be sung, so the curse can be undone.' _

There was a voice whispering to him in riddles. His dark eyes scanned the area for anything, anyone that could help.

Now it was personal, they had River and they done something to her, this was too far.

The Doctor thought for a moment about the message, that tune he kept hearing throughout the whole time he was there must have some significance. River being there too, there must be a reason for that after all she was taken on purpose. The song was the song of plea, help and hope for all of those lost souls and he finally understood why it was calling out to him.

"Ah-ha!" The Doctor beamed as he was struck by an idea. "If I keep hearing that song, and it's supposed to be heard here then what better way to play it than to share it with River? The hope in these spirits needs the song to save them and River is the beacon."

He pulled her closer to him and pressed her forehead to his. He concentrated hard, the song played in his mind and he linked to River's so she could hear the song. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he hoped, no prayed that it would work and save River. If he hadn't found her then in a matter of time she would be a lost soul like all of the rest that hadn't been saved.

The clear blue liquid that surrounded River started to glow as the song had reached her, many familiar faces were mingled in with the liquid, and they were the faces of those lost souls at Zero Point. The song was rippling the water-like substance in the stream as it grew louder, like it was connecting to River's mind that was connected to the Doctor's.

The blue liquid slowly rose from the ground and started to float around a few inches in the air around the Doctor and River surrounding them in a stream of cerulean. As the liquid flowed around in the air the Doctor opened his watery eyes and saw all of the faces, still saddened and lost.

"It needs to be stronger." He pondered as his voice trembled.

He thought deeply, his mind going a hundred miles a second until an idea formed, an idea that needed to boost all of the positive energy or Light-Eco's power so it can drain the Dark-Eco fire. That idea which could save the world is a kiss, a kiss filled with love, passion and meaning from the Doctor to River Song has more positive energy than anything else in the universe.

The Doctor pressed his lips to River's and he kissed her passionately and lovingly. As their lips caressed against each other, the music played louder and the water-like liquid rose and expanded. The faces in the liquid were now full of hope as they flew out across the forest and put out the fire almost like water.

There was a cloud of grey-purple smoke that erupted from the Dark-Eco fire as it was extinguished. The smoke engulfed the air and impaired any sight of anything else, it lingered for a few moments then started to clear and the surrounding area had changed.

Now, there were fewer trees with no Haemo-Goths roaming around, and the river was an actual river of water instead of souls. The souls that were the river rose out of Zero Point and roamed out into space back to where they belonged.

Meanwhile, the Doctor continued kissing River until for a split second he could swear he felt a response. He pulled away and looked at her still lying in his arms. "River..." he whispered. His hands stroked her cheek then he leaned into her again and kissed her to see if he could get another response and he did but, this time it was more energetic.

He felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck to keep the kiss going as a tongue licked his bottom lip before entering his mouth. Both of his hearts skipped a beat as he knew she was better, full of life again.

He pulled away from the kiss and saw her bright twinkling emerald eyes gazing at him again. Those eyes, he missed so much as he longed to be hypnotised by them again.

"Welcome back." He smiled down at her.

"What'd I miss?" she asked with a laugh.

"You, River, just saved the universe."

"How?"

"By being amazing..."

He stroked her cheek with his hand and rose to his feet pulling her up with him. Around them seemed quiet, peaceful and less sinister. The energy source seeping through had disappeared and it felt like any other planet.

"Let's go home..." the Doctor said holding River's hand as he guided her to the actual TARDIS, he knew the illusions had faded once the Light-Eco had spread. "...And never return." He mumbled as he and River stepped into the TARDIS. He took one last look around the enigma that is Zero Point.

Had the Doctor solved the mystery of Zero Point? Not even he knows the only way he can find out is to wait and see...

**A/N: End! I'm not sure if it's the best ending but, the Christmas special did ruin my initial ending and I just wanted to change it anyway so now it's a chapter shorter and I was just making this ending up as I went along, and to be honest it's better than what I thought it would be and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
